Una carta
by Sue Donily
Summary: justo el dia de su boda Hermione recibe una carta que la hace recordar memorias que pensaba olvidadas, ¿Que concecuencias tendra esto? ¿afectara en algo su desicion de casarse? las experiencias no se olvidan, aunque uno no las recuerde. one shot Krumione


Ya saben, soy fanática del Krumione y de la protagonistas que sufren de amnesia. Esta historia era para el fandom naruhina, pero la hice así, por si acaso este es un AU OK...

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes usados en esta histori... ay ustedes ya se lo saben ¿Verdad...?

.

.

.

-Hay cariño... ¡te vez preciosa!-Exclamo Jane Granger, cuando termino de colocarle la peineta azul junto con el velo a su hija

-La señora Granger tiene razón Mione, te vez hermosa-esta vez fue la pelirroja amiga de la castaña, quien hablo

-Una diosa...-fueron las palabras de Luna

-Si te vez muy linda Hermione-dijo Lavender con una mueca amarga, que intentaba inútilmente ser una sonrisa

Al parecer todas las presentes lo notaron, porque enseguida la mujer mayor hablo, para aligerar el ambiente

-Nosotras nos adelantaremos a la iglesia-

-Neville, se ofreció a llevarte-le informe Padma quien también estaba presente junto a su hermana quien la secundo

-Si vendrá más o menos en una hora-

Todas las amigas de la castaña salieron de la habitación, solo la madre de la muchacha quedó dentro del cuarto. Hermione estaba esperando que su madre le diera esa _''charla''_ que le daban todas las madres a sus hijas antes de casarse, no obstante esta la sorprendió cuando dijo:

-¿Estás segura de esto cariño?-

Aquella pregunta solo ocasiono que Hermione, batiera impresionada las pestañas postizas que tenía puestas en aquel momento

-Claro que estoy segura mama, ¿porque preguntas?-

\- Mi cielo, es que todo esto es tan repentino...-menciono suspirado la mujer-además de que yo no te veo muy enamorada de ese muchacho-

Hermione sonrió, tomo las manos de su madre y las apretó suavemente-Mama se que cuatro meses de relación es muy pronto para casarse, pero Ron y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños-declaro la castaña y siguió-además creo que si estoy enamorada de Ronald, con quien más sino podría yo construir mi futuro, nadie más se fijaría en mi-hablo de forma natural con un deje de resignación en su voz, dándose la vuelta y mirando su reflejo en el espejo

-Jean no creo que deberías casarte solo por un sentimiento del cual no estás segura y, mucho menos porque no te quieres quedar solterona-

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Hermione de una manera tan dolorosa, que hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de agua, dando una media vuelta miro a su madre y, con la voz un tanto fracturada empezó hablar

-¿P..porque me dices estas cosas y porque escoges el día de mi boda para...decírmelas?-

Jane la sostuvo sutilmente por los hombros y volvió a repetir-Porque no te veo convencida y mucho menos enamorada-

Hermione parpadeo tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-No importa-murmuro controlando su voz-yo me voy a casar con Ronald, ya tome una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás-denegó dándole la espalda a la mujer observando en ramo de rosas blancas sobre su cama

-Tienes más o menos una hora, para tomar una decisión antes de que ese joven venga por ti-le recordó su madre-sabes que no importa qué decisión tomes, tu padre y yo apoyaremos...-dijo antes de abrazarla y salir de la habitación dejándola sola

Porque su madre tenía que decirle ese tipo de cosas, que solo lograban acrecentar las puntadas de esa agujita que tenía en el pecho

Una vez más la novia vestida blanco se dirigió hasta el espejo y este le devolvió de una mujer hermosa con un bello vestido, un poco escotado y con un maquillaje un tanto exagerado para su gusto, pero igual y parecía una diosa como Luna le había llamado. Solo que ella no tenía esa aura radiante que solían tener todas las mujeres el día de su boda, sin embargo no le haría caso a esas minimices

.

Ese era el gran día de Hermione Granger, ese día contraería nupcias con Ronald Weasley y ella debía estar feliz por eso y lo estaba, pero aun así aquella agujita no dejaba de pincharla por dentro diciéndole que hacia mal

Se sentó en la cama conteniendo las ganas que tenia de ir al baño y mojarse la cara para librarse de todas esas dudas que tenia encima, pero no lo haría. Sus amigas se habían esforzado mucho para que ella se viera esplendorosa ese día, incluso Lavender

-Lavender...-suspiro Hermione, era obvio que la chica aun guardaba sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Pero ahí había estado ayudándola arreglarse, demostrando una vez mas que no era mentira cuando decía que había cambiado

Hay estaba otra duda, Lavender había cambiado. Durante un tiempo la rubia estuvo tratando de recuperar el amor del menor de los Weasley, sin éxito alguno. Bueno, mas bien dicho la muchacha estaba teniendo éxito hasta que Ron comenzó a dejarla de lado para estar con la castaña. De cierta forma Hermione sentía que se lo estaba robando, ella ni siquiera tuvo que luchar un poquito para merecer el afecto que le demostraba el chico

.

Seis meses atrás Hermione haba sufrido un accidente automovilístico-en el que había perdido trece meses de su memoria- y desde aquel momento todos sus amigos estuvieron con ella, solo que Ron fue quien más estuvo cerca de ella apoyándola. Sin importar nada

Aunque a la muchacha de revueltos cabellos le dijeron, que los recuerdos de aquel año que perdió no fueron memorias importantes, en el fondo la castaña siempre tenía la corazonada de que una parte transcendental de su vida había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. No obstante aquello no le impidió comenzar una relación con el pelirrojo, de la cual no sabía si lo hizo por agradecimiento u otra cosa

.

Unos toques en la puerta, la sacaron de sus cavilaciones

-Adelante-pronuncio

-Señorita Granger, acaba de llegar esto para usted- le informo la empleada domestica de su casa con un enorme y hermoso arreglo de girasoles

-Muchas gracias Irma-dijo viendo como ponía el arreglo sobre una mesa-Porque no estás ya en la iglesia

-Bueno para allá iba, pero justo llego esto y subí a dárselo-menciono para después mirarla y suspirar de asombro-¡Srta. Hermione parece usted otra!-

-Gracias...-

-Bueno me retiro, tengo que llegar temprano con permiso-

-Está bien…-

Cuando la mujer hubo salido de la habitación Hermione contemplo el arreglo de girasoles, era en verdad hermoso ¿Lo habría enviado Ron? no, no lo creía. Desde aquella vez que el pelirrojo le regalo un par de margaritas rojas y la castaña le pregunto si sabia el significado de estas, el chico se había enfadado y, ofendido le grito diciendo que a ella lo que le gustaba hacerlo sentir ignorante. En aquella ocasión el pelirrojo no perdió la oportunidad para usar ese apodo con el que solían burlarse de ella en su tiempo escolar: _''La-Insufrible-Sabe-Lo-Todo''_

Aquella discusión no termino bien, y Ronald juro que nunca volvería regalarle flores, por lo que Hermione creía improbable que Weasley le hubiera mandado esas flores

-Mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, solo tengo ojos para ti-profirió en voz alta el significado de las flores, mientras acariciaba los pétalos y siguió-eres mi sol, quien le da luz y calor a mi vida-

 _''Erres mi sol, le das luz y calorr mis días. Y tu cabello solo terrmina por confirmarlo''_

Soltó rápidamente los pétalos, llevándose uno entre los dedos cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. Aquella voz se le hizo familiar, no, negó con su cabeza solo debía ser algo que escucho o leyó en alguna parte. Trato de tranquilizarse diciéndose eso, pero por más que quiso no pudo mantenerse indiferente, sentía que... No debía calmarse

¿Pero quién pudo haberle enviado esas flores...?

Noto que entre el arreglo, se podía notar claramente como sobresalía una carta. La tomo entre sus manos, con raro un presentimiento en forma de nudo en su estomago, cuando miro el nombre escrito

«Viktor Krum»

¿Quién era Viktor Krum? le sonaba pero no podía identificar de donde venia ese nombre, deseosa de averiguar quién era ese tal Viktor que le enviaba flores el día de su boda. Abrió la carta sintiendo ese extraño nudo apretarse y hacerse más grande

 _Mi amada Hermione, ya han pasado siete meses desde que nos vimos. siete largos meses, gracias a mi entrenador y también a mi mánager, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. Entre carreras, entrenamientos, sesiones de fotos, contratos y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar porque no vienen al caso. Mi sol quiero decirte que aun dentro de todo esto no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni por un segundo.._ _._

Hermione sin poder creerlo abrió enormemente los ojos, aquella sensación en su estomago crecía cada vez mas y a esto se le unió una taquicardia con cada letra que leía. Se llevo la carta al pecho tratando de controlarse para poder seguir leyendo. Ese tal Viktor la conocía, y tal parecía que no solo era eso, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no se trataba de una broma.

 _._ _..me apena mucho que durante todo este tiempo no pude enviarte ni una sola carta. Pero en realidad lo que me corroe por dentro no es la culpa, no en gran magnitud al menos, sino el hecho de que tus cartas menguaron drásticamente. Sinceramente me alarma mucho pensar que te hayas olvidado de mi creyendo que yo hice lo mismo, Hermy me da miedo si quiera imaginar cosas que no son. Porque sé que no lo son, tú me prometiste esperar sin importar que, y no solo eso recuerdas. Estoy seguro que ocurrió cualquier contratiempo que te impidió enviarme aunque fuera un recado. Al menos eso es lo que me digo para calmarme_

 _Hermione mi bello sol tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, anoche llegue de Montecarlo, te espero donde siempre a las 10:00 AM_

 _Te ama Viktor.K_

Hermione termino de leer aquella carta con el corazón acelerado ¿Debía ser imposible verdad? todo eso era mentira, quiso volver a leer de nuevo los renglones queriendo constatarse. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque lo que parecía ser un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza

'' _-Disculpe yo poderr ssentarrme aquí-oyó una voz ronca con un marcado acento interrumpiendo su lectura, era sábado y ella estaba en la biblioteca_

 _-Adelante, aquí no se guarda puesto a nadie-respondió ella_

 _-Grracias-_

 _Ella volvió a su lectura, algo imposible debido a la intensa mirada que él le dirigía. Luego de quince minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo, la castaña soltó un bufido y bajo el libro_

 _-Soy Hermione Granger-se presento sabiendo que si no decía nada este seguiría mirándola, haciéndola sentir incomoda_

 _-Viktor Krum-_

 _-¿Eres extranjero no es así...?-_

 _El asintió-Así es de Bulgaria-_

 _-Sabes aquí la luz no es incandescente-le informo mirando las gafas oscuras que él llevaba-así que no creo que deberías usar esos lentes de sol-_

 _El hizo una mueca y giro la cabeza a los lados-Esta bien-se quito los lentes y las castañas cejas se alzaron al ver los perfectos y profundos ojos negros de él. Parecían perlas lo que en poseía en sus cuencas_

 _-Tu siemprre venirr a biblioteca-_

 _-Si tu también-le señalo un poco divertida saliendo de su impresión_

 _Tres minutos después ella tuvo que volver hablar, pues parecía que el no diría nada-no hablas bien el idioma, ¿no es cierto...?-_

 _-No, aun no dominarrlo-declaro con aquella pesada mirada que la hacía sentir incomoda, porque tal parecía que el no solo miraba su físico era como estuviera viendo mas allá_

 _-Supongo que por eso no hablas mucho ¿y porque estás aquí en Londres?-_

 _-Eh... trrabajo-_

 _-¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con el inglés...?-_

 _A el se le formo una sonrisa brillante y asintió-encantarrme Hermy-own-ninny-_

 _Ella sonrió por la manera en la que el pronuncio su nombre-Mi nombre no se dice así, pero no te preocupes me gusta cómo suena-"_

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, conteniendo una exclamación de asombro, entonces de ahí conocía a Viktor Krum, de la biblioteca a la que le gustaba ir en sus tiempos libres

Estaba respirando tratando de calmarse, cuando otro recuerdo llego de manera violenta

 _''-¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?!-exclamo la castaña tirando sobre la mesa una revista-¡es increíble la manera en la que insultaste a mi inteligencia!-_

 _El joven Búlgaro miro lo que estaba impreso en aquel papel con los ojos enormemente abiertos_

 _-No las cosas no son como pensarr, yo...-_

 _-Tú, si tu Viktor Krum, el famoso piloto de MotoGP estuvo viéndome la cara de estúpida todo este tiempo-rumio molesta con el por ocultarle la verdad_

 _-Herrms escucha yo no decirrte nada porque...-_

 _-¡¿Porque? ¿explícame porque?!-interrumpió cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Yo no te lo había dicho antes, porrque temerr que tu al saberrlo ya no vierras igual-dijo en lo que parecía ser un tono de voz un poco culpable_

 _-Viktor... para mí no hace ninguna diferencia si trabajas en una oficina o en una pista de carreras-suspiro soltando lo brazos_

 _-¿En serio?-_

 _-Sí, pareciera que me conoces... -indico resoplado un poco indignada-Lo único que me preocupa que es pueda pasarte algo muchas personas han muerto por la caída de una moto.-''_

La castaña se sentó en la cama sintiéndose como en estado de shock. ¡Por Dios! era lo único que pensaba tratando de regular su errática respiración, froto con sus dedos su frente intentado calmarse, intentando que su sangre circulara de manera normal

'' _-Me gustas mucho-susurro el búlgaro muy cerca de su rostro_

 _Hermione con un enorme rubor en su cara, solo contuvo la respiración elevándose aun mas al cielo con el perfume de él que se coló por su nariz-Tú también me gustas mucho...-suspiro sin apartar los ojos_

 _-¿Yo puedo besarrte...?-ante aquella suplica la castaña solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, sumergiéndose en un beso que le inundo el cuerpo y la mente''_

Con premura la joven mujer se levanto encaminándose hasta el baño, quitando el velo de su cabeza. Necesitaba un poco de agua para serenarse

 _''-Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos manteniendo esto en secreto está bien...-le dijo mientras se abrazaban._

 _El frunció el entrecejo en una clara señal de que estaba en descuerdo-No, no crreo que sea lo mejorr-le dijo apartándose_

 _-Viktor entiende que yo no quiero especulaciones sobre mi vida-_

 _-¿Perro ocultarrlo de quien? ¿De tu familia y amigos..?-le pregunto un poco molesto con marcado acento-tu ya conocess a todos mis amigos y familiares...-dijo dándole la espalda_

 _-Viktor...-_

 _-Está bien-bufo de mala gana ''_

Saturada por el desasosiego castaña mojo su cara, ignorando todo lo que le dijeron sus amigas sobre arruinarse el maquillaje, tomo una toalla eliminando los restos de su cara, llevándose en esta las pestañas postizas. Miro a través del espejo como gracias al escote del vestido se podía notar una pequeña manchita sobre su busto izquierdo

'' _Los beso iban y venían, sobre aquella mullida alfombra en la que los dos estabas recostados_

 _-Me gusta mucho este lunarr-susurro él con la voz ronca no mirándola a ella_

 _El sonrojo del rostro de Hermione le alcanzo hasta el cabello, y sin que Viktor lo esperara lo abrazo por el cuello cambiando la posición, besándolo intensamente-Yo quiero estar contigo...-confeso luego de morder su labio inferior_

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo...?-"_

Como si fuera una película lo que estuviera viendo, imágenes de lo que se suponía jamás en su vida había hecho se reproducían en su mente

¿Era ese su rostro el que estaba congestionado de placer, mientras yacía desnuda entre los brazos del azabache al tiempo que este devoraba su cuello? Intranquila paso una mano por su cabello deshaciendo el hermoso peinado que le habían hecho

" _La lluvia caía el frio hasta los hueso llegaba, mas para ellos dos era como si no importara, Hermione delineaba con la yema de su índice uno de los tatuajes que el tenia en su espalda. Ambos estaban en aquella cabaña donde siempre se reunían, Luego de unas apasionadas horas de placer, los dos se habían rendido ante el cansancio_

 _Sin embargo Mione despertó antes, miro a Viktor que estaba durmiendo boca abajo con la cabeza reposando sobre sus antebrazos, sus ojos se inundaron con la visión de su ancha y fuerte espalda decorada con perfectos diseños, e hipnotizada por aquella obra de arte comenzó a trazar los contornos estos_

 _Divertida noto como la piel de él se erizaba_

 _-Uhmmm eso se siente bien-murmuro un poco adormilado, se giro dejando a la vista ella su espectacular figura, la castaña frunció los labios intentando inútilmente ocultar una sonrisa traviesa_

 _-Te ves prreciosa-_

 _-¿Preciosa?-como decía que se veía preciosa con los cabellos peor que un desastre, unas ojera terribles por el trasnocho del trabajo. Además de que todavía no contaba que su cara aun debía tener los rastro de sueño_

 _-Si...-_

 _-Así, pareciendo que hubiera metido los dedos en un tomacorriente-_

 _-Si te vez prreciosa, y te asegurro que no lo estoy diciendo porrque estoy enamorrado de ti-_

 _Ella se llevo la mano libre al pecho, sobre la otra que sostenía la tela que cubría su su piel desnuda, en un intento de evitar que su corazón no se saliera de su caja torácica. Estaba empezando a latir demasiado fuerte_

 _-No es cierto-_

 _-Sí lo es...-asevero el poniendo su brazo tras su nunca, logrando así que sus músculos se contorsionaran, haciendo Mione se distrajera momentáneamente-tu erres como el sol-_

 _-Lo dices por mi cabello, que siempre está en todas partes-_

 _-En parte-_

 _-¿Eso qué significa?-_

 _-Uhmm Erres mi sol, le das luz y calorr mis días. Y tu cabello solo terrmina por confirmarlo-le dijo tocado uno de sus largos mechones-ahora te dirré así *Sol -_

 _Hermione sintió como si miles de mariposas hubieran despertado alborotadas dentro de su estomago haciéndola sonreír_

 _Lamentablemente estas se tranquilizaron cuando el volvió hablar-El jueves tomo el vuelo a Montecarlo-_

 _Ella olvidando que solo estaba cubierta por la sabana, le hizo caso a sus impulsos lanzándose a él, anclando sus brazos en su cuello-porque tienes que arruinar el momento de esa manera-_

 _-No es que quierra arruinarr el momento es solo que...-el suspiro largamente antes de sorprenderla tomándola por la nuca haciendo que lo mirara-prrométeme que me esperaras y, que cuando vuelva le contarremos todo lo nuestrro a tu familia-_

 _Hermione solo atino asentir firmemente antes de ser besada por el-Te...lo...prometo...prometo que te...te esperare...sin...importar...que-murmuraba ella entre besos-¿Entonces soy tu sol?-_

 _-Mi sol, mi vida, mi alma…-le decía el propinado besos en su cuello mientras acomodaba las piernas de ella, para que quedara ahorcadas encima de el_

 _-¡Ah!-gimió al sentirlo rozar su intimidad_

 _-Y prrométeme que aceptarass casarrte conmigo...-susurro en su oreja antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo_

 _-Sí, si lo que tú quieras...-suspiro ella"_

La respiración errática de Hermione estaba a la par de su corazón mientras sostenía todo lo que podía de su cabello, en su cara se podía leer la estupefacción, por dentro sentía un huracán de sentimientos encontrados por lo recién descubierto ¡¿Oh Dios como pudo ella olvidar al amor de su vida?! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Viktor? pensó sintiendo una pesadez de culpa en el pecho

.

.

Tenía que verlo, el dijo que a las diez y media, salió del baño mirando el reloj, eran las nueve y cuarto. Se quito el estorboso vestido blanco que tenia puesto y, cuando lo hizo noto la ropa interior que tenia puesta; era un corsé blanco con encajes en color azul marino que hacían juego con las vedettitas del mismos material y las medias blancas hasta medio muslo que llevaba, se sonrojo sonriendo. Para luego morder sus labios como quien se trae algo entre manos

Fue hasta su armario y saco un vestido color tiza hasta debajo de las rodillas, se cambio esos extravagantemente altos tacones por unos más discretos color azul oscuro.

De uno de los cajones de su peinadora saco una caja con adornos para el cabello que guardaba, tomo unas peinetas de plata, esas que Viktor le regalo cuando cumplió años. Se acomodo el cabello en un bonito y sencillo peinado con una sonrisa en los labios

Después de mucho tiempo lo volvería ver, pensó sintiéndose contenta. Se miro el rostro en el espejo se veía radiante, y no era para menos, su aspecto delataba la dicha que bañaba su alma. Se paso por sobre los labios un poco de brillo rosado con sabor a sandia

Hermione fue a darse una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo, asintiendo a la imagen que esta le devolvía con una resplandeciente y enorme sonrisa, antes de tomar su bolsa y salir

.

.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras se topo con su amigo Neville, quien la miro extrañado-¿Hermione que...-fueron la únicas palabra de él antes de que ella lo interrumpiera

-Lo siento Neville, pero creo que voy tarde-miro su reloj de pulsera notando que si iba tarde-¡Si voy tarde! te veo luego.-

.

.

Tomo un taxi con la emoción brotando por cada poro de su piel, ansiosa se apretujaba las manos, palpando como estas sudaban, en expectación. Estaba nerviosa y lo sabía, pero estaba aun más emocionada. Lo único que subyugaba su interior era la dicha de saber que volvería a ver al búlgaro

Atiborrada por el jubilo y la nerviosismo pago el taxi y, con pasos presurosos llego hasta la entrada de aquella bonita cabaña, abrió la puerta con el corazón a millón, cuando entro se movió por el lugar buscándolo, mientras soplaba aire por la boca lidiando con su acelerada respiración, mordiendo sus labios con cientos de sensaciones bullendo en su interior

-Viktor-susurro con una enorme sonrisa al verlo, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de que recordaba

Impulsada por la felicidad que hacia latir agresivamente su corazón corrió hacia el-¡Viktor!-esta vez grito mientras lo abrazaba como nunca, experimentando con gran fuerza la beatitud, la dicha y la felicidad en su interior

-Mi sol-le devolvió el gesto el alzándola-te extrañe tanto-

-Yo...-no supo que decirle y con los ojos colmados de lagrimas solo atino a tomarlo por la mejillas para besarlo, se sentía tan realizada al volver a sentir sus labios...

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Guao! al fin lo termine ¿Que les parece? como ya dije esta historia era para otra pareja de otro fandom, pero bueno me ganaron las ganas de hacerlo Krumione, por eso creo que tiene Occ


End file.
